Chance Encounter
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: She had met him by chance, something that had, at first, seemed troublesome. Now though, she couldn't help the protective streak that appeared whenever he was in danger. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from Tales of Berseria. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Chance Encounter

(1)

" _What's your name, boy?" The small figure near her lifted his head, staring at her with emotionless green eyes. The bars that separated them, one on the side of freedom and the other on the side of enslavement, were thin. Velvet hadn't been quite sure why she had stopped in the first place, her only goal being escape now._

Then comes revenge… _Despite the thought, she still found herself staring at the blonde boy in front of her. The door to leave this place was easily within her reach, and yet she had chosen to stop here._ Why… is that?

 _A picture briefly flashed in her mind, causing her to grit her teeth and make it vanish. The similarities were too similar but she refused to believe that that might be the answer. The figure shifted, glancing back down at the ground, causing her to let out an annoyed sigh._

More guards should be arriving soon…

" _You'd choose being a slave over freedom?" When that didn't get a response from the shadowed figure, she tried again, glancing back the way she had come. "Don't you have any sense of reason?"_

 _The torches that lit the way barely shined over the boy, his figure unresponsive despite the initial slight reaction to her presence. She let out an annoyed sound, turning back towards the door._

" _Fine, if you don't want to leave then by all means, stay. I have more pressing matters to attend to." It wasn't like she cared about the boy; to the contrary, she still wasn't quite sure what had made her stop in the first place._

It doesn't matter now. He's made his choice.

 _Her hand pushed so slightly on the door, her senses reaching outward to sense any enemies beyond this place._

" _Name…?" The small voice that came from the cell caused her to glance back behind her. The blonde hadn't moved, except for lifting his head to stare at her once more. She turned her attention back towards the open door, hearing footsteps coming towards them, although they didn't seem as hurried as they should._

They must still think I'm in my cage…

" _Yeah, your name." She stated, backing up slightly to close the door a fraction of the way. The men might think that nothing was amiss if the door still seemed closed, the thin light keeping the area shadowed, causing them to possibly move on. "You do have one, don't you?"_

 _More silence followed her question, causing her to glance at the prone figure, before back at the door once more. The footsteps didn't stop, instead seeming to get closer, causing her to let out a curse._

There's no telling how many of them there may be…

 _An explosion behind her caused her to whip around, her gaze turning in shock to the boy. He had apparently moved towards the metal bars that were separating the two, which now had a convenient hole in front of where he stood. She could suddenly hear shouts, with the footsteps coming quicker than they had before the explosion._

" _You couldn't have been any quieter could you?!" There seemed to be no point keeping quiet now that the men had known something was amiss, causing her to raise her voice at the boy. Annoyance flowed through her as the green-eyed boy merely stared at her, before slowly making his way over towards her. Now that he was more illuminated by the light, Velvet could see that his hair held a hint of brown mixed in with the blonde, and something was clutched tightly in the boy's hands._

Some kind of compass…? Why would he need that? _The black-haired woman dismissed the question in her mind, focusing back on the door. She slipped easily into a fighting stance, glancing at the boy behind her when she heard a small mutter come from him._

" _What?" She glared at the figure as he stared at the device in his hand before glancing up at her once more._

" _My name…" He began, his emotionless eyes moving towards the door before continuing. "… is…"_

(2)

"Laphicet!" The cry came out her mouth before she could stop it as she watched the young boy tip backwards. The blonde seemed to finally understand the predicament that he was in, fear in his eyes as he fell back towards the chasm beneath them. The rest of the group was too far away from the two of them, keeping the daemons that had attacked them at bay. One had still managed to slip through while Velvet was battling, heading straight for the young Malak. The boy's surprise at the attack had caused an explosion to destroy the creature, but also had sent the boy back towards the edge of the cliff.

 _If he falls here…_ She didn't finish the thought, instead dodging around the creature she was fighting and running towards him. The black-haired woman was by far the closest to the boy and had the best chance of saving him.

The rocky mountain area, although it seemed completely decimated with only a few animals and monsters around, didn't help getting to the boy any faster. Rocks kept jutting out, causing her to skirt around them, taking more time than it normally would to get to the edge. She instinctively dived when she made it towards the edge, her hand reaching down towards where the young boy was falling. She was able to catch the small boy's wrist, the added weight of the Malak catching her off guard for a moment, causing her to almost fall after the child. She was able to use her other hand to steady herself against the pillar of rock, breathing heavily. She let out a pent up breath at seeing the familiar object clutched in the blonde's other hand, held tightly to his chest.

"You couldn't have dropped that thing?" The boy shook his head furiously at her question, causing her to let out a small laugh at his antics. No matter where they took the young Malak, he always had that compass with him. He said that it had something to do with it leading him to places where it would allow his 'light' to grow.

 _Which is utterly ridiculous… He probably just keeps it for personal reasons._

"Of course not." He frowned at her reply to her own question, her grip tightening on his arm as she pulled him upward. Once she was able to get her legs up underneath herself, she used her other hand to get a firmer grip on the boy.

 _Only a few more-._

She turned around in surprise when she heard something crack, her grip on Laphicet tightening. Monsters were coming up from the ground near them, making a large crack in the foundation that held up the cliff they were on. It didn't stretch as far as the others in their group were but…

 _They're going to break off the edge of the cliff!_

She had just finished pulling Laphicet up, with him perching on the edge with her, as the monsters turned towards them. She pulled the boy closer to her, closing her eyes as the daemons jumped towards them. A large crack with heard then, causing her to open her eyes in surprise, before feeling weightless. The earth beneath the two split into little pieces, dropping them down towards the ground below.

(3)

" _You mean to tell me that that was your doing?" She asked, sending a glance behind her towards the figure that was now following her like a shadow. A moment after the boy had told her his name, an explosion had emitted in front of her, right whenever the men had entered the small corridor they were in. Needless to say their enemies weren't going to be a problem anymore but there seemed to be a new one now. The area that the blonde had blown up was the way that Velvet was going to use to escape, but it was destroyed in the process, leaving them to backtrack and find another way around. The boy merely nodded his head slowly at her question, causing the woman to roll her eyes and turn back to focusing on where they were going._

There has to be more than one exit from this place…

 _Velvet glanced back at the stone walls around her, annoyance beginning to make its way through her once again. She had already searched this area thoroughly the last time she came this way. If only that kid wouldn't have blown up the clear way out…_

I could have taken out the guards easily…

" _Hey kid, if we can't find the exit then-." The honey-eyed woman cut off when she glanced behind her to see that the boy was gone. She glanced around in confusion, seeing only the stone walls and no sign of the blonde._

It's not my fault if he gets lost but… he might know of another way out.

 _She took one look at the dead-end path she was going down before turning back. The path that she arrived at had two directions that she could go, causing her to glance down the both of them to see no sight of the younger boy, making her turn towards the path that she hadn't taken yet: the right. Velvet tried to make as little noise as possible going down the corridor but she could still hear her footsteps as her feet hit the cobblestone path._

Where could he have gone?

 _She came to a two way path once again, glancing one way and then the other. A hint of blonde hair could be seen at the end of the left one, causing her to instantly run that way to catch up with the figure. She reached out to grab the boy's hand once she caught full sight of him, feeling exasperated at his antics._

" _Where did you run off to?" As before, the child didn't answer her, merely continuing to walk down the hall despite her grip on him. She was forced to follow, much to her dislike, glancing up to see where he was leading her. What she saw made her stop in surprise, her grip on the blonde faltering for a moment, as she stared at yet again another dead end. "You do know where you're going, right?"_

If he thinks he can get past that wall, then he clearly doesn't…

 _The boy merely stopped, glancing back at her once before pointing in the direction of the wall. She stared at it in confusion as the boy continued to walk, only stopping as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

" _Yeah in case you didn't notice, that's a wall." She pointed back towards the way they came, knowing that there was another path that they hadn't tried yet. "We're going that way."_

That one has to be the way out…

" _Out…" The word uttered from the boy's mouth caused her to glance at him in surprise and confusion. He was pointing towards the wall, his expressionless eyes glancing at her as he did so._

" _Well you're clearly wrong…" She muttered with a frown, watching as the boy pulled his hand lightly out of her grasp and continued towards the wall. She watched him for a moment, turning around a moment later to continue the other way. "Don't blame me if you get hurt."_

 _She stopped when she felt a light breeze of wind tug her the way towards the boy. The black-haired woman glanced back at the blonde, annoyed at the sudden, and impossible, arte that the boy could have cast. Since they were somewhere underground, Velvet knew that air didn't just suddenly appear, unless you were actually near the exit._

" _You couldn't have just asked since you really seem to want me to watch you get hurt?" She frowned, watching as the boy got closer to the wall. It didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon… "Fine, we'll try it your way first, then we'll move onto mine."_

 _To her surprise, a moment before the boy was about it hit the wall, the surface seemed to shimmer. The boy went through the area a moment later, causing her to reach her hand out in surprise towards where he had been a moment earlier._

" _Hey kid!" She ran towards the wall, feeling slightly annoyed._

He did know a way out…

 _She hesitated a moment at the stone, despite the clear indication that an arte had been used on the object, holding her hand out to see it pass through the door. She followed through a moment later, having only a moment to glance at the pure white walls before an explosion went off in front of her._

(4)

The fading light was the first thing that met Velvet's eyes when they opened, the orange and dark reds of the sky fading into a deep purple, which signaled the approach of nighttime. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, her vision taking in the large rocks surrounding the woman. Her mind struggled to process where exactly she was and what had happened until she spotted a prone figure lying on the ground near her. The golden blonde hair caused her to try and sit up, with her letting out a sound of pain a moment later as she tried to move her arm, as she stared at the boy.

 _We fell off the cliff…_

She glanced around their surroundings again. The daemons that had leapt towards them had also fallen, perishing under the onslaught of rocks that had made up the edge of the cliff. The only other thing besides the cliff's side and barren land before the two was a small river leading east. Her attention turned back to the prone figure of her companion. It seemed that the boy wasn't waking up on his own so far and the black-haired woman couldn't see any external injuries.

 _That doesn't mean that there aren't any internal ones though…_ She pushed the thought away, as well as any feelings that were with it, making her way slowly towards the small boy. She winced when her injured arm brushed up against his form, causing a jolt of pain, before she gently shook the boy's shoulder.

"Laphicet." She whispered his name, making sure to keep any eye on their surroundings. Just because things seemed calm now doesn't mean that they couldn't be attacked while they were recovering.

 _This is unfamiliar territory…_

She felt the blonde shift, causing her to retract her hand from his shoulder as he gently rolled onto his back, staring up at the honey-eyed girl. Forest-green eyes blinked up at her in confusion before focusing a moment later. She allowed him to get up; his movements slow, reminding her of when she had first met him.

 _He wasn't very expressive at first, but this is most likely more from shock than lack of self…_

"Velvet…" The boy winced before raising a small hand to his head, his ahoge forming into a question mark. "What happened…?"

She let out a sigh, carefully standing up and offering the boy her hand to help his stand up, glancing back up the way they had fallen.

"We fell." The boy followed her movement, glancing up at the cliff before wincing once more and having to lower his head back down to stare at her. A frown made its way onto her face at his reaction, causing her to take a step towards him.

"Your arm…" The long-haired woman stopped at that, looking down at her left arm, seeing a cut running down to her wrist. She put her right arm over the bleeding wound, covering it up, before giving a small smile.

"It's fine. How's your head?" The boy didn't seem entirely convinced at her statement, a frown appearing on his face. The blonde carefully moved his head in various directions, wincing a few times before focusing back on her.

"It hurts…" Velvet couldn't help giving the young boy a sympathetic, small smile, rubbing the top of his head lightly.

"Of course it does. I'm surprised you didn't get more injured." The black-haired woman let out a sigh, glancing around their surroundings once more.

 _If we follow the river it should lead us to a town eventually…_

Laphicet must have clued in to what she was thinking because he too turned towards the river, his head tilting slightly in thought.

"Hey Velvet?" The blonde began, instantly following the woman as she began to walk over to the water's edge. Not much of the liquid was in the river, the dry season making the water much lower than what would normally be in the area, but the clear blue liquid did give Velvet a sense of purpose.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing down at Laphicet as the small boy glanced away from her as she did so. It was clear that the Malak had something on his mind but she couldn't begin to fathom what it might be.

 _He might not ask what he wants to right away._

It was a known fact that Laphicet often might ask something currently but be thinking about asking something different entirely. The boy often chose random times to ask what question he really wanted to rather than at the time that he thought of it.

"What town is closest to here?" The woman let out a sigh, knowing that this was one of those times.

 _I'll just have to wait until he decides to ask…_

She glanced down the river, knowing that despite her hope for a town to be in sight, they were in for a long road of walking ahead of them. If the time it took to get to the cliff was any indication…

 _It could be days before we get to a town…_

"Does it really matter?" The boy looked at her, confusion in his eyes at her response, causing her to elaborate. "No matter which town we end up in, it will eventually lead to Logras." The boy nodded at her response, glancing down the path ahead as he held the compass tightly to his chest.

(5)

" _I didn't actually think you'd make it this far." Blonde hair was the first thing that registered in her mind once she could see through the smoke, causing her to pause. Her first reaction was that it was Laphicet, but the longer she looked at the figure, the less it seemed that it was her small new shadow. True the boy and the figure had the same color of hair but their appearances were vastly different, with this new person being much taller than the small companion._

" _Who are you?" The question came out of Violet's mouth curtly, glaring at the figure who had been the one to attack her indirectly._

But if she's the one who's attacking, then where has that boy gone off to? _The question came into her mind, causing her to push it aside. The younger blonde was most likely fine, if the way that he had been treated in the dungeon was any indication._ Not to mention his attacks… _The black-haired woman pushed that question aside as well, irritation filling her. It wasn't like she actually believed that the boy possessed such strength since she had yet to see any visible proof of his supposed skills._

" _My name is of little importance to someone like you." The confident smirk that the woman gave her, as well as the aura that Velvet could sense around the blonde, caused the black-haired woman to slide into a guarded position. It didn't matter if she continued to attack, Velvet had to defeat her to escape, but she wondered why the girl was here in the first place._

Why in this room as well? Didn't the kid-? _Her thoughts were cut off when the woman spoke up again, this time giving her something by which to call her by._

" _For now I suppose though you should call me the 'Saint of Ice'." Velvet's leaned one hand on her hip, looking at the girl unimpressed by the nickname. Things like those were made up to make someone seem more powerful than they actually were and seemed insignificant to the nineteen year-old._

" _The 'Saint of Ice_ _ **(1)**_ _'? Is that something you call yourself to feel important?" The blonde seemed irritated at her reply, her eyes narrowing slightly._

" _I'll have you know that there's a reason as to why_ _ **others**_ _call me that." The woman didn't elaborate further with the temperature suddenly dropping drastically, causing Velvet to move back into a defensive position, her left arm in front of her._

Is she some kind of daemon? _The more Velvet studied her opponent though she found this highly unlikely. There was something almost holy radiating around the blonde haired woman instead of the more dark aura around most daemons._ But if not, then where does she get this power?

" _Number Two." The simple command caused confusion to run through the honey-eyed woman, causing her gaze to flit around the room._

'Number Two'? What's that supposed to mean…?

 _Her question was answered a moment later when a symbol of light appeared underneath her, causing her to dodge to the left to avoid the magic, which turned out to be another explosion. Her gaze flitted over to the blonde, a glare on her face as she stared at the woman standing there, a smirk still present on her face. Velvet didn't sense any magical residue coming off of the woman that would signify that she had used a spell._

Then where-? _The question caught off as she had to dodge once more, causing her to sense where the magic was coming from. Further behind her opponent, a small form shrouded in light floated in the air. As the explosion dissipated, the light disappeared from the figure, causing Velvet to be able to see the figure clearly._ The kid…

 _Even though they had just met, Velvet could clearly recognize the form of the child who had followed her. The vacant expression still shone in his forest-green eyes, but there seemed to be something else…_

" _It seems that you've met my tool." Velvet's gaze whipped towards the 'Saint of Ice' and away from the boy as the woman began to speak once more. "It's quite handy to have around although I wasn't planning on you releasing it anytime soon. You must have been the reason why the guards didn't return with it sooner."_

 _Velvet dashed towards the woman, her arm instantly changing into the daemon form that she used when battling. The stark red against her braided black hair and little clothing that she had left, gave off a dark aura, as the 'Saint of Ice' also drew a sword from a scabbard at her side. The sword met her outstretched claws, sparks flying the moment they collided._

" _A child isn't a tool." The cold in Velvet's voice merely caused her opponent to laugh._

" _Oh but it isn't a regular child." Another explosion exploded near enough to the two that they had to separate, both leaping back, with the blonde standing in a battle ready stance. "It's a Malak."_

 _The word caused something to surface in the honey-eyed woman's memory, something that the guards had said…_

"' _Malak are a tribe of spiritual beings who use the powers of nature'… I believe was the way that the guards described them." The look of feigned shock on the blonde's face was enough to make Velvet grit her teeth at the woman's act._

" _It seems that you do actually pay attention…" The girl gave off another smirk and small laugh. "And here I thought that your only goal was revenge…"_

 _That small sentence caused Velvet to charge forth once more. This girl seemed to know something…_

If she does, I need to make her talk. She might know where **he** is…

" _What would you know about anything!?" The girl's weapon met her arm again, with both of them pushing against the other to try and get an advantage._

" _Believe it or not I know plenty about you. Artorius has told me a lot about what happened."_

 _Anger surged like a white hot flame through Velvet, causing her to increase her attack, unlocking her arm from the woman's sword and attacking from various angles. The woman met her strikes each time, not giving the honey-eyed woman any leverage._

" _Oh my… did I hit a nerve?" The question went unanswered as another explosion appeared under Velvet, this time with her being so focused on the opponent in front of her that she had completely forgotten about the boy a short distance away. The woman leapt away in time as the symbol glowed, before a sudden burning sensation caused a scream from the black-haired woman. She didn't have time to react as her body hit the ground with a thud, pain searing into her, blocking her other senses momentarily._

" _It seems that what everyone was saying about you was just a lie." Footsteps could be heard coming towards her, causing Velvet to try and push herself up, gritting her teeth against the pain of the burns now on various places of her body. She knew that she was at a tactical disadvantage since she didn't have any armor protecting her body, causing her to curse at her predicament. "Such a shame. I was looking forward to some fun."_

" _I-I'll decide when this ends." Velvet's breathing came out in gasps and she glanced from the smug woman to the blonde child a short distance away. Once again she could feel the magical energy coming from the small form, most likely charging up for another attack. There almost seemed to be something different about the Malak though…_

He's exhausted… _The thought struck her as she took in his heavy breathing as well. It made sense that he would have a smaller magical reserve since he was so young…_

 _The woman glanced towards where Velvet was looking, her expression one of unconcern. Her gaze stayed on the boy momentarily before it returned to Velvet._

" _You're concerned about it? I told you, it is merely a tool." That struck a nerve in Velvet for some reason she couldn't define the longer she stared at the boy. A small surge of strength filled her, causing her to rise slowly to her feet, with the woman watching her with amusement._

" _And what if he dies while you're battling me? You're using up too much of his magic."_

" _Does it really matter? I can always get another one."_

 _Velvet felt anger enter her once more, causing her to charge not towards the girl, but rather towards the boy. This seemed to amuse the woman, with her opting to stand and watch as another explosion hit Velvet the closer she got to the Malak. Velvet grit her teeth against the pain, enabling her to remain standing this time, although the burns did seem to get worse the second time around. She stopped just long enough to allow the pain to lessen before she began to make her way towards the boy._

" _You made a choice when you left that cell!" Another explosion appeared, causing Velvet to dodge around it, continuing her dash. "You chose the path to light!"_

" _You know it can't hear you? It is merely a tool." The woman's response made Velvet grit her teeth, ignoring the woman in favor of focusing in order to anticipate the boy's attacks. There seemed to be a momentary break in them the more the Malak used his power._

That'll be the time to grab him…

 _Her opponent must have realized what she was trying to do a moment later, with Velvet hearing the readying of a blade and footsteps quickly charging towards her. She stopped momentarily, turning back towards the 'Saint of Ice' to fend off the woman's attack, pushing her back and momentarily making her loose her footing. The black-haired woman turned back towards the boy, watching him as his eyes reflected pain, the only emotion she had seen in them so far. His breaths came slow and labored as he continued to power up spell after spell._

This isn't right… _Despite her goal being revenge, and her overall distance towards others, there had to have been something that drew her to the Malak. She could feel something tying them together, some kind of invisible bond linking their spirits. She crossed the small distance left towards the boy, her right hand extended towards the boy. She was about to grab his wrist when a weight pressed down on her, causing her to gasp in pain. Another symbol had appeared around the two, a dark blue light filling the air as the spell was kept active. She shook the pain off, taking another step towards the boy causing the pain to increase. Whatever it seemed to be doing to Velvet was clearly taking its toll on Laphicet as well, with the boy's eyes glazing over due to the pain._

" _You told me your name! That means that you have an identity!" Something cut through the upper part of her arm, causing her to let out a muffled scream as it did so. Velvet looked towards where the cut was, blood welling from the wound, before back at the figure standing behind her. Rage was in the Saint of Ice's as she stared at Velvet, the sword in her hand now having blood running down to the handle._

" _Whatever you're trying to do, stop it!" There was pain the woman's eyes as well, as if something was harming her despite the spell having no effect on the green-eyed girl. Velvet merely glanced back towards the boy in front of her, figuring that if there was some way she could get through to him, then this fight would conclude._

" _That means that you have to make a choice!" Another slash caused Velvet to have to bend down as she felt a searing pain through her leg. The blood welled up a moment later, a pool beginning to form on the ground underneath the black-haired woman. "To stay here and be a tool or to be free and choose your own life!" Velvet blocked an attack at her from the other side with her daemon arm, the pain that seared through the damaged nerve causing her to wince._

" _You have to stop! You're going to break it!" The shrill voice of the Saint of Ice made its way to her ears as she felt the spell upon her begin to lessen, as if the boy were considering her words._

" _This isn't the kind of life for anyone!" She screamed back at the blonde woman, causing the girl to stumble, as if something had hit her. She turned her attention back towards the boy. She could tell that it was a struggle for him to keep upright, the magical energy being the only thing tying him to consciousness._

If he doesn't stop…

" _Only you can make that choice, no one can make it for you!" Velvet winced as another attack hit her arm, this one slightly weaker but still damaging the appendage. She knew that her boundaries were being hit for how much damage she could take._

And all it took was one single battle…

 _The black-haired woman pushed back against her attacker, causing the woman to stumble once again. Velvet surged towards the boy when the spell got stronger once more, pushing past the magical barrier separating them, at the chance to get through to him. "It's your decision, Laphicet!"_

 _The name ripped out of her with a scream as her attacker's sword cut across her back, not deep but still enough to draw a considerable amount of blood. Her vision faded for a moment, as well as the spell, and they were all left there gasping. She could here laughter behind her coming from the woman as slow footsteps made there was over to her._

" _You failed! Like I told you, it can't-!" Whatever the woman was going to say was cut off as a strange warmth filled Velvet and a shockwave of magical energy exited the boy, pushing the 'Saint of Ice' back against a pillar._

 _What should have hurt Velvet as well merely passed over her for some reason, causing her to glance up at the boy as her vision returned, feeling a sudden surge of strength enter her. A green glow was faintly radiating around the boy as his eyes slowly closed and he fell towards the ground. She surged forward, catching the boy and keeping him upright as his feet hit the ground._

Is he still…? _The question was answered for her as she felt his neck, his breaths coming out in small gasps._

" _M-my name…" She had to listen closely for the whisper from the small figure, surprise filling her when she realized that he was still conscious. "…you said… my name…"_

 _She let out a breath at his reply, a small laugh leaving her._

" _So in other words, I could have fixed this if I just said your name?" The figure didn't answer her, causing her to glance towards where her wounds were. There was a green light glowing from them and she watched in amazement as they closed up, no trace of a scar at all, with only the smears of blood left behind as evidence that she had ever been injured._

Is he doing this?

 _She glanced down at the boy in wonder and sank towards the ground, with the figure leaning against her for support. She shook her head, leaving out another breath as her pain vanished as well, glancing back towards where her opponent was. The blonde woman was slumped against the ground, her eyes closed. It was most likely that she would be out for a while due to the strength of the Malak's attack..._

You really are something… _A small laugh left her at the thought as she glanced back down at the blonde boy. Soft breaths were coming from him as his eyes fluttered weakly at her words. She glanced away from him, carefully getting to her feet as she picked him up, and glanced once more at her surroundings. Light was coming from the other side of the room, most likely leading to the exit that she had been so desperately seeking. She looked down at the unconscious figure in her arms, before back at the exit._

He might as well come along…

 _She shook her head once more, disbelief filling her at her own actions. She had started out this quest for revenge with just herself but now, just maybe, there would be someone to come along with her. A small smile made its way to her face as she walked towards the exit._

It's just a chance encounter… nothing more…

* * *

 **(1)–** **Honestly I'm not quite sure what the actual title that they gave Teresa is. This is just something I found on the wiki for Tales of Berseria. Feel free to let me know if it's the wrong one.**

 **So here's my first Tales of Berseria fanfiction as well as the first one on the archive! Since it isn't out in the U.S. yet, and I'm trying to avoid looking at spoilers, things might be a bit different. Character interactions/personalities might be different from actual game (Teresa) as well. From what I've gotten from the trailers, I figured I'd try to write out the time when Velvet met Laphicet, since I'm assuming that that is when the story begins. :) I don't know about anyone else but I'm quite excited for this game! Hopefully I'll have more one-shots/stories to add to the archive soon but for now this is where it starts. Please let me know what you all thought as well!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
